


Care to join me?

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 45





	Care to join me?

Robert snuggled himself deeper into Aaron's chest.  
"Morning" Aaron said and leaned down to kiss his neck and shoulder.  
"Morning" Robert smiled  
Aaron groaned:"Shit, it's already 7. I need to grab a shower. Care to join me?"  
"What do you think?" 

When Robert entered the room, he saw Aaron naked on the sink. Aaron felt Robert's eyes on him.

"Do you like what you see?" he smirked and continued to brush his teeth. Robert stepped behind him, and whispered "Very much" into Aaron's ear before he kissed his neck. He reached around Aaron to grab his toothbrush. Aaron grinned when he felt Robert's cock hard against his ass: "You know that we don't have time for this, right? So stop that", he laughed. "Spoilsport" Robert answered, stood back, smacked him lightly on the ass and went into the shower. Aaron followed him. 

As soon as the water turned warm, Robert grabbed the shampoo, squeezed some into his palm and massaged it into Aaron's hair. Then he grabbed the shower gel and washed Aaron's back and shoulders. He let his fingers run over both of Aaron's arms and massaged the gel in small circles into Aaron's chest and down his abs. Aaron laid his head on Robert's shoulder, his back on Robert's chest and moaned. He felt Robert's hard on slightly between his cheeks again.

"Are you sure that we don't have time for this" Robert whispered and run his thumb over Aaron's slit.  
"Hhhm" Aaron gasped when Robert started to stroke him lazely.  
"Mmmh, maybe...when we skip breakfast" he answered and pushed his dick into Robert's hand.  
"Good. Guess I will eat you instead" Robert smirked and bit playfully into Aaron's shoulder. "Tell me what you want."  
"I want you to fuck me really hard, so I can feel you all day" Aaron answered, tilted his head and kissed Robert passionately.  
"Your wish is my command" he said and pushed Aaron against the shower wall

He held two fingers in front of Aaron's face. "Open up" he said huskily and pushed his two fingers slowly into Aaron's mouth as soon as he opened those delicious lips. Aaron sucked and twirled his tongue around them while he kept eye contact with Robert all the time. After a few seconds Robert removed his fingers from Aaron's mouth. "Turn around" he said. He sucked onto Aaron's neck and pushed his fingertip slowly into him. After a few minutes, he had 3 fingers in. When he felt that Aaron's walls relaxed around his fingers he stopped. "I want you to ride my fingers. Show me how much you want it" he said huskily .  
"Fuck, you really love doing that, don't you?" Aaron gasped and started to push himself onto Robert's fingers.  
Robert leaned back to get a better view. Fuck, he almost came without touching himself. That was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He couldn't wait a second longer. 

"That's enough" he commanded, removed his fingers and replaced it with his rock hard dick.  
"Fuck, you are so tight....and you look so hot. Shit, I won't last long this time" he said and speed up. He reached around Aaron's body and started to stroke him at the same pace.

"I am close. Faster, fuuuuck" Aaron moanded while Robert's cock hit his prostate every time.  
"Me too, come with me" Robert commanded, grabbed Aaron's hair with one hand, pulled a bit and thrusted hard into him. That was the final straw that sent Aaron over the edge. "Fuck" he gasped and Robert felt his ass spasmed around his cock. He trusted a few more times before he slipped out of him and shoot his load all over Aaron's ass. Robert leaned against Aaron and tried to catch his breath

"I wish we could start every day like this" Robert smiled. Aaron turned around "Are you serious??" He cuckled "Well, it's not every day but at least 5 times a week. You just can't resist me" he winked and left the shower. "And now hurry up old man, we are late...again"


End file.
